Rencontres et Complots
by sadbred
Summary: Marinette fait partie de la Triade "Wo wung Sho" à Hong Kong. Mais sa mission se passe à Paris, aux coté d'un mystérieux jeune homme, répondant au nom de "Chat noir". Elle devra faire des choix la guidant vers un dangereux chemin... Mais surtout, la reel question est : Qui est réellement sa cible ?


Marinette marchait dans la rue bondée par les habitant de Hong kong. Il faisait nuit pourtant la lumière de la ville lui permettait de voir comme si elle était en plein jour. Seul les étroites ruelles entre les batiments semblait aspirer toute forme de lumière ou de vie. Elle continua de marcher, évitant habilement les passants et touristes, marchant le visage caché par la capuche de son sweat.

Marinette devait être dans l'arrière boutique de "Wang", une des couverture de Wo wung Sho* - la triade dont faisait parti sa famille- dans 6 minutes précisément. Elle avait la sale habitude d'être en retard, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvais pas faire un seul faux pas : Maître Fu l'avais convoqué officiellement, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Ce qui voulait dire que maître Yue Yan serait aussi de la partie. Ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Et dans ce cas présent, une seule chose pouvais arriver...

Marinette allait être éliminé.

Wo wung Sho traversait une période difficile. Les simple membres du clan ne le savait pas mais Marinette avait ses sources. Maître Fu lui avait subtilement expliqué à leur dernière rencontre qu'une dure année allait suivre et qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Bien évidemment il n'avait rien dit de plus. Le fait même qu'elle parle avec un membre si haut placer du clan Wo n'était pas normal. Fu était un personnage énigmatique qui avait pris Marinette sous son aile. Elle lui faisait donc entièrement confiance, mais savais qu'il ne pouvais simplement pas tout lui expliquer.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette période difficile devait être dû à des fuites dans le clan, ce qui voulait certainement dire "trahison" ou "agent double". Et le problèmes avec les triades, c'est qu'elles était plutôt dans l'idée de tué d'abord et poser les questions ensuite.

Donc...

Marinette allait être éliminé.

Elle aurait pu fuir. Se cacher. Mais la jeune fille avait changé depuis le début de son entraînement il y a 3 ans de cela. Elle avait perdu sa maladresse, gagné en force, appris l'histoire de son clan et de la politique sur le bout des doigts. La jeune marinette aurait fui. La jeune fille de 17 ans qui était sous la capuche n'avait plus peur.

Enfin si, elle était terrifié. Mais surtout fatigué de cette constante pression sur ses épaules. Aujourd'hui elle ne mourrai pas. Elle fera tout pour protégé sa famille. Même si cela impliquait la trahison de son propre clan. C'est comme cela qu'elle pensait.

La famille avant tout.

MWMWMWMWMWM

Elle leva les yeux de sa montre et regarda la façade du Wang. Une boutique de babioles que Tikki, la plus jeune du clan, devait garder la plupart du temps. Chose qu'elle appréciait peu. Tikki avait les cheveux teint en rouge et toujours un bijoux autour du cou. Travailler au Wang l'ennuyait, mais travailler en tant que soldat la dégoutait. Son choix était donc simple.

Marinette sourit, au travers de la porte vitré, elle pouvait voir Tikki, un coude sur le comptoir et une main jouant dans ses cheveux roses. Elle était comme une soeur pour Marinette.

La montre de cette dernière sonna, la tirant de ses pensées : 01h20

Elle inspira longuement et poussa la porte.

"C'est l'heure..." se dit elle.

Elle traversa la petite boutique sans un regard pour Tikki. Elle devait rester concentré sur la convocation qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait aucune réel idée de ce qui allait se passer, il lui fallait son niveau de concentration maximal. Elle ne fit donc pas attention a la moue triste de Tikki et continua d'avancer. Marinette passa à coté de deux portes donnant vers de simples locaux, et atteignît enfin un vieux escalier en acier. Elle le descendit et arriva devant un salon sombre et pentagonale sans fenêtre, au décoration typiquement Chinoise. Des meubles noirs gravé de paysages d'or encadraient les deux larges canapés au centre de la pièce. Des centaines de livre étaient rangés dans des bibliothèques. Seul une grande lampe a coté d'un grand bureau, au fond de la pièce, donnait un peu de lumière jaunâtre.

Marinette n'était venue que 2 fois dans cette pièce. Et elle était toujours aussi pesante.

D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la pièce et se présenta devant un homme assit sur un des canapé. Elle courba le dos respectueusement et attendit un ordre.

"-Marinette Piáo Dupain chang... " L'homme prononça son nom avec dégout et un fort accent du Sud de la Chine.

En effet, elle était une métisse dans un clan conservateur, elle faisait donc tout son possible pour cacher sa double nationalité, jusqu'à se faire appeler exclusivement Piáo par son clan. Seul ses parents l'appelaient Marinette.

Seul ses parents ET maître Yue Yan.

Et maître Fu parfois.

Et Tikki...

Bref Marinette aurait aimé se faire exclusivement appelé Piáo.

Maître Yue Yan faisait bien deux mètres de haut et était le Bâton Rouge du clan. Il se chargeait donc d'entrainer et d'initier les membre aux arts-martiaux.

"Deux mètres d'arrogance surtout ouais..." se dit mainette.

Mais elle répondis à son supérieur comme le protocole lui dictait.

"-Bonjour monsieur Yue Yan. Piáo, n49, Section Ouest, à votre service monsieur.

Il fit un faux sourire.

-Bien, assis toi."

Marinette releva enfin son buste et allait commencer a s'assoir lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella derière elle. Ce qui la fin se retourner à la vitesse de la lumière.

"- Piáo !"

Fu arriva derrière elle, tapant dans ses mains

" -Mai ...! euh, Bonjour monsieur Fu. Piáo, n49, Section ouest, à votre service monsieur."

Elle refit la courbette.

-Fu." dit lentement Yue Yan. "Nous vous attendions."

Maître Fu ignora la remarque et vint s'assoir a coté de Yue Yan.

Marinette se calma quelque peu. Aucun d'eux ne portait d'arme. Bien sûr, à eux deux ils faisaient de redoutables machines de guerres et la pièce devait être remplis d'armes habilement caché, mais s'ils avaient voulu l'éliminer il n'auraient pas chercher à le lui cacher. Apres tout elle n'était qu'un pion à leurs yeux.

Rassuré, Marinette se redressa et réfléchi une petite seconde... S'ils ne voulaient pas la tuer... Alors; pourquoi était elle la ?

"-Piáo, commença Yue Yan, Wo Wong Sho a besoin de plus de soldat de confiance dans nos colonies. Particulièrement en Europe."

Marinette hocha la tête, elle savait déjà cela mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

Yue continua:

"-C'est pourquoi nous avons une mission a te donner. Tu vas devoir aller en France. A Paris, plus précisément. Tu vas t'occuper d'un groupe récement recruter au lycée Francois Clairemont. Tu enquêteras là-ba pour une durée indéterminée. Beaucoup de ces nouvelles recrues se pensent a l'abri de tout, ces français se croient même capables de nous doubler.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a des taupes dans cette colonie ?"

Normalement un soldat au matricule 49 n'aurais pas du s'adresser de cette manière a un ancien, mais Fu répondit trop vite à Marinette pour que Yue puisse en faire la remarque.

"-Peut être... Certains de nos transfères avec eux ne se sont pas bien passé. C'est pourquoi nous t'envoyons."

Marinette observa Fu. Il paraissait... Occupé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit préoccupé pour son cas. C'était un honneur pour Marinette d'avoir une mission de se genre. Elles n'était pas si compliqué mais demandait une confiance total en l'agent. Il devait avoir d'autre problème en tête.

Elle demanda:

"-Je serai donc sous les ordres de la Sandale de paille* ? Vu que cela concerne les affaires externes du clan ?

-Oui et non. Tu nous enverra a tous les 3 tes rapports. Mais il sera sur place. Tu ne le verras pas souvent. Lui seul sera au courant de ta couverture." lui répondit Yue

"Génial, pensa Marinette, 2 fois plus de rapports... "

S'en suit de long monologues sur le déroulement de la mission. Des tas de détailles, et d'informations dont Marinette faisait tout son possible pour retenir.

"-Tu prendras donc ton nom français et ton nom de famille de ton père."

Bien sûr, si c'était Marinette qui s'occupait de cette mission, c'était surtout dû à son métissage.

"-Bien monsieur Yue Yan."

Ce dernier se leva et ouvrit un tiroirs d'un des deux meubles, y sortit un document en papier craft et le tendit a notre héroïne.

"-Voici les papier dont vous aurez besoin. Vous partez demain. Des questions ?

-Non monsieur, aucune. "

Elle prit le document, remercia les deux hommes et allait partir lorsque Fu l'appela.

"-Une dernière chose, sous votre couverture, vous devrez travailler avec quelqu'un a Paris. Vous garderez un oeil sur lui particulièrement.

-Bien maître, quel est son nom ?

-Heī māo.

 _Heī māo_...

 _Chat noir ?_

"Drôle de nom... se dit Marinette."

 _Hello-p_

Voici ma deuxième tentative d'une longue Fanfiction sur Miraculous ! Je l'ai mis en T parce que il y a des chances que certains passages soient violants, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr, c'est juste au-cas-ou.

Je me suis largement inspiré de la Triade chinoise "Wo Shing Wo" mais je n'y connais pas grand chose donc si vous vous y connaissez, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire plus ! Mais si vous avez une question vous pouvez me demander ou aller sur Wikipedia, c'est la ou j'ai eu mes informations ;]

( je suis nul en documentation ehhh oui ~)

Breeef! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite, si vous voulez mettre une review, ça me ferait très plaisir ! ù.ù


End file.
